


Locked Out

by Illuminahsti



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo (Penumbra) [3]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Eavesdropping, Jealous Peter, Jealousy, Other, Overheard Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:45:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illuminahsti/pseuds/Illuminahsti
Summary: In a bar on Venus, Juno hooks up with someone. It isn't who Peter wants it to be.Bad Things Happen Bingo, prompt: jealousy





	Locked Out

Right now, they were in a dive bar on Venus, set to leave the planet with a hold of stolen fuel crystals, and they had one more night to enjoy themselves before they were confined to the ship for the weeks-long trip to Io.

Peter intended to use his last night to drink heavily, and spend the next day hiding in his room, nursing a hangover. He stood on a raised portion at the back of the bar, neck craned as he watched the crowd.

Juno was using the time to pull someone else into his gravity, his heavy brows drawn together in concentration as he nodded along to their story. Juno Steel could wrap anyone around his finger. Peter would have felt intentionally beguiled by the detective, if he thought it had been at all intentional. But no, Juno’s charisma was buried under the demeanor and intentions of a wet cat, and entirely guileless.

The man he was talking to loomed over him, and his hand was on Juno’s, and Peter felt sick. He still couldn’t look away, as he watched the two of them draw closer together, their intentions clear in every line of their body.

Juno was over Peter, and Peter knew it, but Peter would also have cheerfully stabbed a man to death if it got Juno back.

He spent a pleasant minute downing his drink and imagining a half dozen scenarios where he rescued a swooning Juno, or, even better, they took down that looming asshole together, electrified by adrenaline and protectiveness, and ran away to the stars together.

His drink was empty, and he felt hot all over from indulging in his violent fantasies, and he had no outlet. He threaded his way back to the bar, ordered another drink and a shot, and then looked for someone to dance with.

The problem was, Peter couldn’t seduce someone if he wasn’t trying. He didn’t have Juno’s raw magnetism, the prickly exterior that compelled everyone to approach him. He had to pull together a persona, and with four drinks in him and no prior planning, he was finding that extremely difficult. He finished his drink, danced, lost track of time, lost track of his limbs for a few minutes, and drifted towards the bathroom.

He was drunk enough that it took him a minute to recognize the noises coming from the bathroom stall next to him, but as soon as he did, he recognized Juno’s heavy breathing and groans of pleasure.

“Fuck,” Juno’s rough voice cut through the still air of the bathroom. “Harder.”

Peter’s skin went hot, then cold. His vision swam as he had a brief, intense vision of tearing open the stall door and slitting the man’s throat. How dare anyone touch Juno except him, how dare Juno—

Juno did not belong to him, no matter how much he wanted it.

He wanted to flee the bathroom, drink more, forget all about it, but something made him stay. Something kept him standing perfectly straight in the bathroom, perfectly still, as the noises washed over him.

“You like that, slut?” The other man’s voice growled.

Juno’s moan told both of them what he felt. “More,” he whimpered.

“You’ll take what I give you.” There was a heavy thud, and the door of the stall shook.

Peter again had the red tinged fantasy of rescuing Juno, of possessing Juno, of taking Juno in his arms and kissing away the bruises and making sure that no other person ever touched Juno again.

Juno didn’t need rescuing. Juno was clearly enjoying himself, his moans getting higher and rougher in time with the thrusting and the unnamed man was growling filthy words that washed over Peter and left him sick and angry.

One of them finished and then the other, Juno with a long litany of curse words that finally shook Peter free of his paralysis. He fled before they emerged from the bathroom to see him, shaking and soaked with sweat.

He nearly ran into Buddy, who stood in the narrow hallway outside.

“I wouldn’t go in there,” Peter sneered. “Juno has decided to use the bathroom as his personal brothel.” Even he was shocked at how poisonous his voice sounded.

“Honey—” Buddy began, but Peter cut her off.

“I’m going to walk back to the ship. I’ll see you later.”


End file.
